Date Nights
by faery-of-fiction
Summary: Oshitari, Tezuka and Atobe take turns picking date activities for them to do. The date never seems to make everyone happy but somehow it will all work out, right? OshitariTezukaAtobe
1. Camping Thoughts

I'm starting to think I should have one story called Tezuka Adventures and just have all these shorter stories as different chapters. My Tezuka sure does get around.

Anyway, Prince of Tennis is the creation of Konomi and does not belong to me.

The story is what happens when Oshitari is dragged on a camping trip by the more nature-liking Atobe and Tezuka. It is a Pg-13 for language and adult-themed hints and teasing.

* * *

Lounging in his foldable chair, Oshitari was attempting to read his latest novel of romance on the high seas. But every several words he had to pause to swat at one insect or another who was insisting on making him their lunch. Smacking an insect about to crawl onto him, the seated man looked over his book for the reason he was even here.

Kneeling over instructions by the half erected tent was Tezuka, who was currently debating with Atobe over the best way about finishing the setup of their shelter for the weekend. It was a sight he was sure few at Hyotei would believe but there was the Atobe Keigo crouching in the dirt and seemingly enjoying himself as he passed Tezuka his water bottle.

Oshitari scowled as a giant bug started to dive towards him. He hastily picked up the insect spray and blasted it around him. He was thankful he had been able to convince the others to drive a jeep up to their camping spot. Hiking would have been just dreadful, especially in this heat. Atobe agreed saying the less time they had walking towards the camping ground the more time they would have on the water… Not really what Oshitari had in mind but it had meant he was able to pack as much as the off road vehicle could carry so he didn't have to live like a complete savage the whole weekend.

For starters he had switched the tiny four-man tent out that Tezuka had packed and put in his large, multi-room ten-man tent - That was what they were currently struggling with to put up. Tezuka had muttered something about it being too large and that he didn't know how to put it up when he had seen it. Atobe had just shot Oshitari a reproachful look before setting to work on what he thought was a tedious task of putting poles together. The chair, table, laptop, drinks and other things around him were also hastily packed into the vehicle while the other two were occupied with watching the weather network or something.

Opening his book again, he thought about how he even ended up in his current predicament of being so far out in nature that even his cell phone didn't get reception. - It was truly a traumatizing experience. Add to that there was no working plumbing and Oshitari was likely to have nightmares about this for the rest of the year at least. – He supposed this whole mess was because all three of them were very busy people who hardly had time for family let alone friends.

So it was that the three of them made sure to all get together once every couple weeks. They would each take turns picking activities that all three of them could participate in and maybe even enjoy. Atobe had of course chose first, bringing them to the orchestra, followed by a painfully expensive dinner and ending in one of his father's hotels. It had been a good night, even if the music wasn't to his complete liking, even Tezuka had enjoyed himself, despite being uncomfortable in the suit Atobe had chosen for him.

Oshitari smirked to himself thinking of their second outing. That one had been Oshitari's choice, they had gone out to the watch the latest romance movie, Atobe had nearly fallen asleep right at the best part, and then to the clubs. He was sure this whole back to nature camping trip was just some twisted way Tezuka was seeking revenge.

Personally, he thought that the leather pants and collar he had picked out for Tezuka to wear was sinfully sexy, especially once he talked the stoic man into contacts. How was he supposed to know that nearly every other patron in the bar would think so too? And to this day he swore it was an accident that the picture he took of a dancing Tezuka with his camera phone was sent to Fuji. And he was entirely not responsible for the Seigaku genius printing them off poster size and selling them to random students.

Sadly, when the weekend of camping had been proposed by Tezuka, Oshitari had thought it meant spending time in Atobe's cottage, away from the crowds of Tokyo and where they had only dial up internet available. It wasn't until Tezuka and Atobe started talking about fishing on the lake and trees did he start to think that his intelligence had failed him.

Reaching into the cooler for some chilled water, he saw the tent had been successfully put up and that they were loading their things into it. He vaguely thought about helping, but the two seemed to have it under control… probably thought it would help condition them for better tennis too.

He scoffed, repositioning his battery fan to better blow on him. Just watching the other two work and sweat was making Oshitari hot, and not in the good hot and bothered type of way he preferred. The sooner this weekend was over the better. Oshitar doubted his luck of seeing no frogs would last once he was dragged down to the water's edge.

Not even the memory of an amphibian landing on poor Ohtori's forehead – causing both him and his partner to freak out and do a little dance – could make the frogs more attractive. And nothing could make the prospect of fishing more enjoyable.

If they wanted fish so badly, they could go to a market and buy some, or even better, a nice restaurant. And if sitting quietly for hours on end by the water is what they desired, Tezuka could go sit by his family's koi ponds or by Atobe's pool. They could even get tans that way, and Oshitari was sure that Atobe wouldn't want dreadful tan lines and that could lead to some very interesting times at the poolside.

With that pleasant thought in mind he tried to put the dreadfulness of nature out of his mind.

He had almost succeeded when annoying shadow fell on the page he was trying to read. Looking upwards, he saw that Tezuka and Atobe had moved over to him. Not that it was a bad thing, they were certainly more enjoyable to look at then typeset on a page.

Atobe was panting lightly and had apparently dumped his remaining water over himself – rendering his shirt delightfully see-through. Tezuka on the other hand, had opted to use the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face; Giving Oshitari a generous view of glistening stomach muscles and just a hint of dusty nipples. Perhaps there was some hope for the camping trip yet.

"Done with the tent?" Oshitari asked raising an eyebrow at the two who seemed to be quite proud of themselves for some unknown and most likely camp related reason.

"Quite." Tezuka replied, and in that one word Oshitari felt that the other man was telling him it would have been easier if Oshitari had either helped or not messed with the gear to begin with. Some people were so uptight.

Atobe just smirked at the two of them before purring his thoughts to them, "Tezuka and I decided there was no point going to the lake today." There was no reason for that sentence to be as arousing as it was, but Atobe's voice was sinful at the best of times. "So, we've decided to let you choose what we do for rest of the afternoon." Ah, there was the reason for the seductive tone.

"And the evening?" Oshitari asked stretching out in his chair but continuing to drink in the sight of his two camping buddies.

Tezuka frowned slightly as if he thought they should get to bed early but Atobe seemed to cut any protest off, "Maybe even part of the night if you'll be good rest of the trip."

That certainly had potential but Oshitari had to wonder what exactly being good entailed. "When am I ever good?"

"When you come fishing with us." Tezuka easily said, not seeming to care how much Oshitari hated nature and would prefer to stay on his little lawn chair. "If not, I'm sure Atobe and I can find something to do for rest of the day together." Without you hung in the air unsaid.

Oshitari did not enjoy being threatened, no matter how minutely, but he was up against two people he knew to be absolutely stubborn when the put their minds together. It was a lost battle, but not a lost cause. "So we fuck and I fish?" He drawled?

"More or less." Atobe said brushing damp hair out of his heat flushed face.

"Then we have a deal." The smirk on his face probably should have warned them that Oshitari was indeed planning something but either they were too overheated and tired to notice or they felt they had too much of an upper hand to care.

"Good, now share the fan." Atobe said moving to steal Oshitari's fan before sauntering back to the tent.

"What? No tree sex darlin'?" He called after the sandy blonde, watching a rare smile form on Tezuka's lips.

"Maybe beach sex if you're really good." He said before heading to the tent to join Atobe. Now that was a promising proposition indeed. Even if the sand getting everywhere and the possibility of wild life being around was less than appealing.

Still, there would be time to think about that later. He leisurely made his way over to the tent where he fully planned to leave both so exhausted that not only would they both sleep in for once, he would also be able to switch the alarm off.

His smirk widened as he entered the tent to see the two already removing each other's sweaty clothes and kneeling on a large air mattress. Perhaps Tezuka's idea had some promise to it after all. Was his last coherent thought of the moment as he began to strip his own clothes off and joined them on the makeshift bed.

**END.**

Comments and constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Bitey Bitey

Alright, this fan fiction was inspired by the new Bromide cards where Atobe, Oshitari and Tezuka are all dressed as Vampires. But Tezuka isn't showing off any vampire teeth like the other two so this fic explains why that is. It takes place in the same Universe of the camping adventure so I thought I would just tack it on here.

Apologies for any grammar/spelling errors. Feel free to point any glaring mistakes out, I try to catch them all, but there are always a few that sneak by.

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, if they did, Tez really would be bitten all over by Atobe and Oshitari.

Bitey Bitey:

Tezuka walked into the room, cape swishing behind him, "I'm not wearing them." He said defiantly, tossing pointy teeth onto the tabletop in front of his friend.

Atobe raised an eyebrow and smirked – revealing his own set of sharpened canines – as he picked up the teeth as if to examine them. "You know Tezuka," Atobe spoke, the glued-in teeth barely effecting his speech pattern, making Tezuka believe that he'd been practicing. "It's the teeth that complete the outfit. It would be like going out to play tennis without your racket." Atobe found that even though Tezuka had a brilliant mind, it was easier to get points across using logic and tennis comparisons.

Apparently, his favourite tactic wasn't working like it normally did since a level stare was shot at the teeth. "I'm not gluing them to my mouth." Tezuka crossed his arms and looked close to ordering Atobe to do laps. They had been arguing over the teeth since Atobe had first shown the Seigaku captain the outfit he would be wearing.

Tezuka had 'offered' his services to help with the Hyotei Cultural Festival after losing quite an unpleasant bet. He seemed to keep forgetting though that he really had no choice in what he was going to be doing though. Atobe smirked and moved towards the other captain, "If you don't fulfill the bet's punishment, you're only going to get another one." He admonished, wiggling the white fang in front of Tezuka's frowning face.

"Oh Atobe, leave the man alone." Oshitari drawled around his own teeth entering the room from the same door Tezuka had. "Does it really matter if he doesn't have teeth in when nobody will see them anyway?" He draped an arm around Atobe and grabbed the tooth from him, studying it through useless glasses.

"Why wouldn't people see them?" Atobe questioned not wanting Tezuka to get out of wearing them that easily.

"That should be apparent for someone with great insight like yourself." Oshitari explained moving to stand beside Tezuka. "Watch," He smiled a seductive grin, exposing the long canines easily. He then adopted Tezuka's frowning face – causing Tezuka to look even further annoyed – and the teeth were hidden from view. "See. What's the chance of him actually smiling in public?"

Atobe couldn't help himself, with both Oshitari and Tezuka frowning at him with matching annoyed expressions and wearing vampire costumes. He burst out laughing. "Fine fine," he said between laughs, "I see your point; he can go without."

Thankful at Atobe's decision, Tezuka actually started to smile softly, until Oshitari put a finger to his lips. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. He might change his mind if he remembers you can smile without your face breaking." Tezuka glared half-heartedly but removed any trace of smile from his face.

"Although, this doesn't mean you get out of the second half of the bet." Atobe said, haughtily adjusting his cape so it flowed around him just right. "You'll just be the one getting bitten in bed tonight instead of the one helping with the biting." Atobe smirked, revealing sharp fangs once more before sweeping through the door.

"He's not serious, is he?" Tezuka asked looking over at Oshitari who was smirking evilly. That was all the confirmation Tezuka needed to know he was going to be in trouble later. "I thought he was just kidding about that part." He sighed and adjusted his own cape before leaving, Oshitari's chuckles following him out the door.


	3. Movie Night

**Title**: Movie Night  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Disclaimer**: PoT is owned by Konomi  
**Summary**: It's Oshitari's turn to pick their date night activity and this time he goes for a movie night.

* * *

Tezuka preferred not to remember how their odd relationship came around, what he did know was that he wouldn't trade those memories for anything. Atobe and Oshitari were both enough like him to get along with him and different enough to drive him insane faster than his teammates could. All three of their moods rarely matched at the same time so they hardly ever agreed on something all at the same time. Which was one of many reasons why they started having one of the three of them pick the activities they did for the rare nights when all of them were together.

For their last date Tezuka had chosen a study date, while his topic was disliked somewhat by the other two, the only way he could agree to go to Atobe's cottage was if they also agreed to study. Not that they studied the whole time. The time before that, Atobe had rented out an entire ferry for a small trip and picnic before heading to a nearby pasture where he introduced both Tezuka and Oshitari to his favourite girl, Elizabeth. He then proceeded to teach Tezuka and Oshitari how to go horseback riding. Atobe looking for the entire world the king he acted like perched leisurely on Elizabeth's back.

But tonight it was Oshitari's turn to pick the activity for their date night, and Tezuka was only a little weary about it. The last time had ended with him having a horrible hangover for rest of the weekend and a shaky recollection of him standing on a table doing bad karaoke. The time before that had had him dancing in nothing but leather pants and a collar, an image that had somehow ended up in Fuji's hands and being sold as posters out of the tennis clubroom. This time, Tezuka vowed, no matter what he was wearing only Tezuka approved clothes out in public and there would be no drinking or singing.

But apparently he had nothing to worry about, as Oshitari declared that they were staying in for the evening. Tezuka considered this a good thing as it guaranteed that there would be no public disasters. Though private disasters were still very plausible. Especially as Oshitari went on to elaborate about the numerous and sexual possibilities staying at home involved.

Atobe and Tezuka both gave their lover a look and Oshitari immediately added on that he had brought over a movie for them to watch if Atobe could provide the snacks and his home entertainment room for the night.

Tezuka had even been pleasantly surprised when they had settled down in to the entertainment room, and Oshitari had pulled out a dvd with completely clothed people on the cover. Though that was before Tezuka realised he was watching a movie about two gay cowboys. He blinked at Oshitari as he explained the basic plot and that he decided English would be alright since they were all proficient enough to understand the minimal dialogue. Tezuka shot Atobe a questioning look and his blonde lover only shrugged.

With a sigh of resignation, Tezuka uncharacteristically slumped against the back of the couch and took a sip of his juice. Just because the premise sounded a bit sketchy did not mean that the movie would be bad. Actually, he was sure he had even read many good things about the movie. He did have to remember that even if Oshitari was the most sexually outgoing of the three of them, he was also the biggest romantic sap.

Near the end of the movie it looked like Oshitari was liable to break in to tears at any moment while Atobe looked slightly comatose and was leaning against Tezuka's left shoulder lightly. He knew that Atobe still felt guilt towards an injury that was really not his fault at all. Looking over at Atobe's hands that lightly held a half filled cup, Tezuka was sure his lover had been paying more attention to his drinks and snacks than the movie for the last hour. Tezuka had to admit that the movie was a bit dry, but it wasn't bad. When the credits rolled he even found himself a bit teary eyed, though he subtly wiped his eyes before either of his lover's could comment.

Beside him Atobe was stretching and trying to make his brain wake up again, on the other side, Oshitari was switching dvds. "The next movie better have more action." Atobe said around a yawn, and for some reason Tezuka felt immediate dread that he couldn't properly explain.

"Action?" Came the purring kansai accented voice of their blue haired lover as he looked at the movies he had brought and opened one up. The cover was well hidden and the sense of foreboding only increased for Tezuka. "I believe this one will have more than enough action for you." And with that he hit play.

Tezuka wrapped his arm around Atobe as the dramatic tennis player rested against him again. Oshitari looked over at them briefly before focusing back on the screen, while his fingers brushed against Tezuka's right hand the genius made no indication of moving closer.

It wasn't that odd though, as Tezuka had found out that Oshitari really enjoyed his movies and tended to not like being distracted from them. Atobe had tried once and while Oshitari had let Atobe distract him, he had pouted about missing an integral part of the movie for a whole week until Atobe had relented and agreed to rewatch the whole movie with him and this time without distracting him. Tezuka was thankful that he had been absent from both those viewings as Atobe droned on about the boring and overly sentimental parts of the movie and how Oshitari should have appreciated Atobe's skills more instead of complaining. He had then gone on to demonstrate said skills, and Tezuka had agreed they were very breathtaking, though it made him curious to see what type of movie was better than that.

That had led to Tezuka witnessing first hand how absorbed Oshitari could become in to a movie that he had apparently watched enough times to mouth along to his favourite lines. The movie was a bit boring but there were a few scenes of tennis and the ending had him thinking. He and Oshitari had even engaged in a light debate about the merits of the movie. And shortly after was rewarded by Oshitari for being such an enjoyable movie watching companion. Something he was sure Atobe had not gotten.

But as the introduction to the 'action' filled movie started playing, Tezuka decided that there would be no debate about merits afterwards. He also felt that Atobe would not be complaining about how boring this movie was. Though Tezuka highly suspected that none of them would make it to the end of it. Not even Oshitari. But judging by the smile the genius was wearing – one way too similar to the smile a certain Seigaku genius wore – Oshitari was actually betting on being distracted from the film.

Tezuka was staring in slight shock at the screen. He never would have thought that someone would actually make a porno version of the movie they had just watched, and he was about to be shocked that Oshitari would procure such a thing, but he admittedly was no longer surprised when Oshitari produced such things.

He looked over at Atobe, who was staring at the screen, eyes slightly wide. Tezuka hoped that his blonde lover would put a stop to this.

"I definitely approve of this version more." Atobe said, looking past Tezuka to give Oshitari an approving nod. Tezuka mentally beat his head against a wall for ever thinking Atobe would be a voice of reason when it came to anything sexual. And no, he was not blushing.

"I think it might be a bit too much for our dear Seigaku companion though." Oshitari purred, his fingers massaging the inside of Tezuka's wrist and making it much more difficult to concentrate on what was going on around him. Though as loud moaning and slapping sounds came from the tv he doubted he wanted to be able to focus on that.

"It's not too much." He said, before Atobe could think of something more damning to say. "I just find pornography to be very coarse." He explained hoping that they would just shut off the tv. He'd be much more willing to engage in x-rated materials than to watch them.

"Really?" Atobe questioned, pressing closer to Tezuka and whispering in to his ear, "I find it quite arousing. Just watch the screen Kunimitsu. I assure you the floor won't do anything exciting once you look away." Atobe continued to coax him and eventually Tezuka focused back in on the screen, his face reddening again as the camera angle shifted to an interesting view.

Oshitari trailed his fingers up his arm and down his chest pressing closer to his other side. "Just watch and picture us doing that, doing that with you, to you, or in front of you."

Tezuka blinked as the words washed over him. Put that way it was a bit interesting but still, "I'd rather be doing it than thinking about it." He had more than enough time to think about it when they were apart. Something that happened quite a bit since he didn't even attend the same school his two other lovers did.

"He does make a point." Atobe said, writhing lightly on the seat beside Tezuka before reaching down to adjust himself. "Why watch when we can do." And with that he straddled Tezuka's lap and drew Oshitari in to a kiss.

Tezuka thought that they should really turn off the movie, but soon enough they were adding their own sound affects to the show, and Tezuka couldn't be bothered to think at all. Really, movie night hadn't been such a bad idea, but next time he was picking the movies and he'd pick something in German just to spite the genius who couldn't speak more than a word of it.

* * *


End file.
